Paint rollers which have become very popular for applying paint on a surface have a main disadvantage in that they must be periodically supplied with paint which is usually done manually. Such a procedure, however, is cumbersome and time consuming. Heretofore, various pressure devices or pumps have been proposed for supplying paint to roller applicators but most of such devices have not been very successful for they are clumsy and ungainly.